Mega Man (Canon, Composite)/Chiraq004
“I hate to say I told you so, but... I told you so” Summary Mega Man (Rock Man in Japan) is the titular protagonist of the Mega Man franchise. He saves the world from constant threats from Dr. Wiley, to EM Wave aliens, to evil Reploids like Sigma. He also has many rivals like Zero, Proto Man, and Bass. A headstrong teen with a sense of justice, he will always come and save the day. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, 5-A, 4-B, 4-A, High 3-A with Noise, Low 2-C, 2-B in Hub Style and Bug Style, 2-A in Super Form Name: Megaman Origin: Megaman (Franchise) Gender: Male ''' '''Age: 11-12. Mid to late teens, early twenties as X, Hundreds of years old in Z-1 Classification: Reploid, Android, Chaos Force User, Net Navi, EM Waver Powers and Abilities: Soul Manipulation (with Soul Body), Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation(Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Electricity) Information Manipulation|,Multiversal [ (With Bug and Hub-Style), Power Mimicry (Can copy the abilities of any Robot Master he sees), Martial Arts(Can use the Hadouken and Shoryuken). Gravity Manipulation,Self-sustenance (Doesn’t need to eat, sleep or Breathe. Can survive in space), Immortality(Type 1,2,3). Transmutation(Can turn people into EM waves), Power Nullification (Can shut down other Navi’s Abilities), Regeneration(Low Mid, Low Godly via this), Time Manipulation(With Dark Hold), Black Hole Generation, Statistics Amplification, Can ignore conventional durability, Forcefield Creation,, Fusionism, Precognition, Flight, Astral Attacks, Summoning,Cloning, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Void Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Non-Corporeal Being (Navis are intangible and EM Wavers Are made from pure radiation), Status Effect Inducement, Transformation, Dimensional Travel,Weather Manipulation,Multiversal+ Reality Warping (in his Super Form), Poisoning ,Teleportation, Noise Manipulation, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (In order to use the Mother Elf, you need to resist it from taking you over) Attack Potency: Small Planet Level (via this),Planet Level ' (Absorbed to atomically annihilate Japan enough energy to atomically annihilate Japan.), '''Solar System Level '(Can Create Black Holes that can output this much energy , defeats Landmine, who created realm with star ) '''Multi-Solar System Level (the energy output of Sagittarius A has this much energy )High Universe Level (His Noise Form is stated to have infinite power) Universe Level+ (His Connections to EM Waves surpass time and space ), Multiverse Level (Absorbed the entire CyberNet into himself,just one device has a universe-sized realm with countless celestial bodies. Hub Style Can day defeat his enemies with a wave of his Hands) Multiverse Level+ (With Archie Sonic was gonna restore the Pre-Genesis Wave Multiverse) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Traveled from earth to Sagittarius A in a short time, Ran around the Cyber World in a short period of time) '''Immeasurable(His Em Waves Surpass time and Space) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifts Wily’s Castle) Striking Strength: Planet Level, Solar System Level, Multi-Solar System Level (Tanks all of the Force of Sagittarius A), Universe Level+, Multiverse Level, Multiverse Level+ Durability: Planet Level, Solar System Level, Multi-Solar System Level, Universe Level+, Multiverse Level, Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Extremely High (Has shown to never tire after fighting tons of Robot Masters and Dr.Wileys, Limitless in his Super Form. Range: A few meters with his weapons, Planetary with Mother Elf, Multiversal with Hub and Bug Style, Multiversal+ in Super Form Standard Equipment: Hundreds of Battle Cards and Navi Chips, Mega Buster, Z- Saber Intelligence: Genius: Weaknesses: Can run out of Solar Energy | None notable Category:Chiraq004 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2